Mikoto Rinju
Mikoto Rinju was the younger sister of Tomokazu Rinju and the aunt of Esther and Alice. Her diary gave some vital information about the nature of Puella Magi and the Rinju family history. Personality Mikoto was gentle and carefree, your average 'cool aunt' to Esther and Alice. However, she was also rash, blunt and unthoughtful at times, as well as a hopeless romantic. Her idealistic idea of friendship lead to the wish that scattered those same ideals. Like Alice, Mikoto was very fond of music, especially rock music from her childhood (the 1990s) and she played the guitar. This guitar was later passed on to Alice. She appeared to have been rather wealthy, living outside of town and owned a video game console. It is unknown where this money comes from, though it seems that Mikoto had a busy career, desite her carefree attitude. History 'Witches Awakening Arc' When Marian Rinju was hospitalized after Tomokazu Rinju's outburst of domestic violence, Mikoto offered her sister-in-law to come move in with her for a while, as soon as the latter would be released from the hospital. Alice and Esther decide to help their mother out by moving some of her belongings to Mikoto's house, but as they are driving to Mikoto's house, Mikoto starts asking her eldest niece out about the latter's mysterious 'death' and claims to feel something 'special' about Esther, which would reveal the truth about her death to her. When Mikoto starts telepathically communicating with her, Esther realizes that her aunt only knows the truth about her death because she is a Puella Magi herself. When the trio arrives at Mikoto’s house, Mikoto distracts Alice by offering her her gaming console to play on and takes Esther to her room, where she shows her her Soul Gem, which has mysteriously rusted on one half. Mikoto tries to explain Esther the curse of the Rinju family, but Esther refuses to listen. Only when Mikoto explains that her brother’s behaviour is caused by this evil, Esther heeds her words. When Mikoto mentions that Kyubey will do everything to hurt the people Alice holds dear in order to lure her into making a contract with him, the critter in question shows up and tells both that he is doing all of that for the greater good of the universe. He then tries to kill off Mikoto by crushing his Soul Gem with his paws, but Esther tackles him away, causing the Soul Gem to hit the floor and crack. This causes Mikoto insufferable pain and as Kyubey flees the scene, she begs Esther to end her, as well as read her diary, hidden in a drawer. With tears in her eyes, Esther’s crushes her aunt’s Soul Gem, killing her instantly, and orders Alice to call the police. When the police arrived, the two sisters were questioned for hours, then released. 'Legacy' Mikoto was buried at Cherry Blossom Cemetary, her official cause of death being listed as a heart attack. In Act II, Alice and Yuzuki discover a missing page from her diary, written several years after the lion's part of the notebook, revealing that Mikoto avidly researched the Rinju's family history, hoping to find a cause for the curse. What she found however, was never written down. Relationships 'Ruri Mikan ' When Mikoto was 15, she held a special interest in an aloof classmate named Ruri Mikan. In her diary, she would often lushly describe her admiration for her and her desire to befriend her. Her Rinju blood quickly attracted Kyubey, who managed to lure her into wishing for Ruri and her to be soulmates. This literal wish quickly backfired on her, as she soon found out that Ruri's soul had been locked in her Soul Gem. Mikoto's magical powers quickly became a strain on Ruri's human body and having to stay close to Mikoto drove her crazy, eventually turning her into a witch. Mikoto had to kill her, but afterwards realized that due to on of the souls in her Soul Gem becoming a Grief Seed, her own soul would never turn into a witch. Up until her death, 13 years later, Mikoto had never been able to decide whether she loved Ruri or not. Category:Secondary Characters Category:Dead Category:Puella Magi Category:Humans